Beverages, such as soda or beer, often come in cylindrical, aluminum, typically 12 oz. cans. Traditionally, one could buy a single can or a “six pack.” The six pack is simply six cans contained in a typically rectangular paper container or hung on interconnected plastic rings.
More recently, cans of soda and beer have become available in packs of twelve cans. The twelve pack is typically rectangular cardboard with the cans, usually in a 4×3 matrix arrangement, stacked closely next to one another. The twelve pack has walls typically constructed of light cardboard or thick paperboard, being thicker than writing stock paper but not as robust or thick as corrugated cardboard. These twelve packs presently enjoy popularity with use by Coca-Cola and Pepsi-Cola, the two leading providers of soda as well as by many major domestic beer companies.
The twelve pack containers provide a convenient means to carry the beverage cans but are not handy for dispensing the cans. Typically, the consumer will purchase the twelve pack, bring it home, tear the pack open and pull out the cans to stack them in the refrigerator, discarding the container. Applicant provides, however, for a modification to the currently available twelve pack to convert the carrying container to a dispensing container. That is, the cans will remain within the carrying container, the container acting, as modified by applicant as a beverage can dispenser.
An object of Applicant's present invention is to provide for a container for beverage cans which will allow easy access to the beverage cans for easy removal but will also hold the beverage cans therein.
It is also an object of Applicant's present invention to provide a modification to currently existing beverage can containers so that the containers, as modified, will provide easy access to the cans therein.
This and other objects are provided for in a generally rectangular, paper beverage can container with a corner removed on a diagonal line across the two side walls, the line running from a front wall to the adjacent top wall.
There are a number of benefits with Applicant's novel beverage container with a dispensing cutout therein. These include ease of access. This is obtained by placing the twelve pack container on edge with a cutout in the upper corner. Easy and fast accessibility to the cold beverage cans will increase consumption and sales of the product.
Applicant's invention also provides for gravity feed to enhance access to the beverage cans. This is created by the weight of the cans when the beverage container is placed in a vertical position. This position naturally pushes the cans, under the influence of gravity, towards the front wall of the container. The cutout location is designed to take maximum advantage of this gravity feed.
Another advantage of Applicant's invention is the ability to effectively utilize space, especially in a refrigerator or kitchen cabinet. By placement of the cutout in the position indicated, the container may be placed vertically to save space.